Une Dernière Année
by SomeCoolName
Summary: Il reste un an à Gregory Lestrade avant d'être diplômé de l'Université de South Wales, un an et il deviendra inspecteur de police. Et l'arrivée sur le campus du première année Sherlock Holmes ne changera absolument rien. À moins que les choses ne se compliquent.


**Note :** Hello tout le monde ! Petite surprise du weekend, voici une nouvelle fic pour ma contribution au Sherlock Exchange sur Tumblr, dont le thème était "Et si ?". J'ai donc reçu la demande de **Shellysbee**, "Et si Sherlock et Lestrade s'étaient rencontré à l'unviversité ?". L'histoire comportera 4 chapitres et sera publiée en même temps que mon autre fic _Si Brave et Si Tranquille_. Pas de JohnLock donc, mais du Sherstrade. _Beaucoup_ de Sherstrade.  
>Cette histoire se passe en 1997 à l'université de South Wales, et tous les endroits et cours mentionnés existent réellement. La version française est dédiée à la géniale <strong>Glasgow<strong>.  
><strong>Rating :<strong> M (smut)(évidemment).  
><strong>Betas :<strong> **Nathdawn** et **Kathleen Holson**, merci les filles !

* * *

><p>Il ouvre ses yeux et passe sa main sur le miroir couvert de buée pour apercevoir son corps trempé qu'il a extirpé hors de la douche.<p>

Un an. Plus qu'un an et enfin tout ceci ne sera plus seulement un rêve mais une réalité. Mieux, un quotidien. Gregory inspire en bombant le torse, se tourne de trois-quart pour observer les quelques abdos qu'il cultive depuis quatre ans maintenant, mais ses yeux remontent automatiquement jusqu'à son visage dont il a rasé la traditionnelle barbe des vacances. Mais il est plus professionnel d'avoir le menton lisse, alors il n'y pense déjà plus. À la place, il tord sa bouche, tire la commissure de ses lèvres aussi bas que possible et fronce à peine ses sourcils.

« C'est à moi qu'tu parles ? »

Il fait les gros yeux à son double encore quelques secondes et sourit en quittant la salle de bain - mauvaise idée de revoir _Taxi Driver_ la veille de la rentrée.

_Un an_, se répète-t-il en marchant de ses pieds humides sur la moquette beige jusqu'à l'armoire collée à son lit, _un an_ et il rejoindra enfin les forces de police. Ce rêve, il avait commencé lorsqu'il avait huit ans, alors qu'au festival du printemps de Barmouth une dizaine de policiers était venue s'assurer du calme de l'événement officiellement - mais surtout s'engouffrer de hot-dog et de bière officieusement. Gregory n'avait pas quitté la main de son père, comme à chaque grand rassemblement qui rameutait la moitié de la région et de ses petits yeux déjà curieux, il avait longuement scruté les uniformes noirs, les sourires polis mais fermes de ces adultes beaucoup plus musclés que son papa et leurs regards rieurs quoiqu'un peu tristes. Il avait tiré sur le pull de son père pour retenir son attention et lui avait demandé d'une petite voix timide :

« Papa, qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ? Il n'y a pas de méchant ici, si ? »

James Lestrade avait écrasé son pouce plein de mayonnaise sur la serviette en papier et s'était penché vers son fils pour murmurer à son oreille :

« Tu sais pourquoi tu ne vois pas de méchants ici fiston ? C'est parce que _eux_, sont là. », avait-il appuyé en pointant son doigt vers les quelques policiers qui n'avaient pas couru jusqu'au buffet. « Le vrai courage est invisible. La vraie force, c'est de ne pas l'employer. »

Les yeux de Gregory avaient brillé si fort que jamais James Lestrade ne lui avoua qu'il avait lu cette phrase dans une publicité pour lessive qui envahissait les journaux à l'époque. Mais c'était de toute façon décidé : Gregory Lestrade serait policier et lui aussi, discret et fort, il protégerait l'Angleterre.

La chemise enfin boutonnée, le jean enfilé, Greg sifflote cette chanson de No Doubt qu'on entend en boucle en cette année 1997 et passe pour la énième fois la main dans ses cheveux bruns qu'il inspecte chaque jour à la recherche du moindre effronté qui aurait décidé de devenir blanc. Dans certaines familles, c'est le gène chauve qui guette les hommes. Dans la sienne, ce sont les cheveux blancs avant même d'avoir fêté ses trente ans. Les clés dans sa main, il tourne une dernière fois sur lui-même et inspecte rapidement son 11m² avant de le quitter à grandes enjambées.

Dans le couloir du rez-de-chaussée, il salue Linda et Mike et les félicite encore pour l'alliance que la jeune rousse porte désormais à sa main gauche. Il croise Mr. Reynolds et évite soigneusement de marcher dans la flaque d'eau que le vieil homme étale de sa serpillière, puis enfin il arrive dans le hall où l'attend son cousin, Phillip Anderson, déjà assis sur un des canapés en cuir noir, sa valise collée à ses mocassins.

« Greg ! »

« Phillip. », appelle-t-il en venant le prendre dans ses bras. « Merde, t'as vraiment grandi, ta mère ne plaisantait pas ! »

« Quelle remarque de vieux, j'te jure... », ironise le plus jeune en posant sa main sur l'embout en plastique de sa valise à roulette.

Gregory lui sourit, d'un rictus qui veut dire _Je t'emmerde_, et enfonce les mains dans ses poches avant de reprendre.

« Alors, prêt pour le grand saut ? »

« Ouais, mais c'est trop dommage que ce soit ta dernière année, j'aurais bien aimé qu'on fasse notre scolarité ensemble. »

« Quatre ans de formation, j'ai déjà donné, je te remercie ! Mais tu vas adorer la vie ici, je te montrerai, on est à 5 minutes de l'université et des magasins, c'est hyper pratique. Tu sais quoi, va d'abord t'installer et on se revoit après, okay ? Ta mère te paye quel genre de chambre ? »

« Une... _Single Silver_, je crois. », répond le plus jeune en fouillant dans sa mémoire.

« Comme moi, c'est au premier étage. Tu vas voir c'est petit mais pratique. », il sourit avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule de son cousin.

_Un an_.

* * *

><p>Il tourne lentement sur lui-même, les mains enfoncées dans sa veste sombre et n'écoute déjà plus le responsable qui l'a accompagné jusqu'ici. C'est suffisant, du moins il tente de s'en persuader. Par la fenêtre du fond de la pièce, il voit le petit parc, les étudiants qui crient en retrouvant leurs amis et au loin, l'université toute de briques rouge vêtue, au pied de laquelle on a planté des roseaux et des fleurs inutiles. Tout cela est tellement <em>ennuyeux<em>.

« Monsieur Holmes ? Est-ce que tout est clair ? »

Sherlock se retourne et sourit, comme on lui a appris à faire en tirant et tirant plus fort encore ces deux muscles autour de sa bouche dont il ne comprend réellement pas l'intérêt, et secoue une fois la tête.

« Très clair. »

L'homme face à lui le sonde encore quelques instants - acte inutile, mais néanmoins amusant - et pose le jeu de clé du plus jeune sur la table de la petite cuisine avant de faire demi-tour et de le laisser seul dans son nouvel appartement.

_Encore quatre ans_.

* * *

><p>Il est 19h et les verres en plastique sont posés côte à côte sur la table où on a déroulé une nappe en papier jaune poussin, les sodas et les jus de fruit sont en ligne et les bières tout juste sorties du frigo. Chaque année, on organise une soirée d'accueil pour les nouveaux où l'alcool fort sort comme par magie des manteaux des plus vieux vers 1h du matin et où forcément 10% des participants finissent la tête dans les toilettes. Jusqu'en 1992, un élève de deuxième année devait entrer en trombe avec un faux flingue à la main pour faire peur aux petits nouveaux, mais depuis que l'un d'eux l'a frappé dans la tête par réflexe, l'association des élèves a préféré annulé cette <em>surprise théâtrale<em>.

Debout près de la petite scène du gymnase qui fait également office de salle de fête, Gregory remercie ses amis et les rares profs encore présents qui viennent le féliciter pour son discours. Ça n'a pas été vraiment une surprise qu'on lui demande à lui, président de l'association d'élèves, de parler pour accueillir les nouveaux dans ce qui sera _la formation de leur vie_. Qu'il le veuille ou non, le jeune homme a cette espèce d'aura magnétique et chaude que tout le monde aime et pour qui tout le monde porte un respect sans faille. Il tient ça de son père et de ça, Gregory ne s'en plaindra jamais.

Dans la salle aux allures de boîte de nuit, il se faufile entre les groupes d'amis qui dansent et les couples qui s'emballent, tapote l'épaule de David Bowl qui ne cesse de s'enfiler des verres de plus en plus chargés, et tombe enfin sur son cousin qu'il découvre accompagné.

« Tu me présentes ? »

« Ah, Greg je te cherchais ! Voilà Sally dont je te parlais, Sally Donovan. »

« Ah bien sûr, vous étiez en cours ensemble à Cardiff, c'est ça ? »

« Ouais, depuis nos douze ans je crois. », sourit la jeune femme en serrant la main que le plus vieux lui a présenté.

Greg sourit et profite que la jeune femme regarde par-delà son épaule qui la pousse pour passer, pour admirer sa silhouette. Sally est une magnifique métisse dont les cheveux ont été manifestement lissés avant d'être attachés en une queue de cheval haute. Elle a couvert ses yeux d'un maquillage complexe mais ce qu'il aime instantanément, ce sont ses lèvres. Greg n'a jamais aimé les lèvres trop fines - avec l'expérience, il s'est rendu compte que c'était moins agréable à embrasser. Pas qu'il pense déjà embrasser Sally Donovan. Enfin, pas plus que ça.

« Beau discours. », finissent par complimenter les lèvres si tentantes.

« Tu es polie, merci. »

« Vraiment, il était très... »

« Paternaliste. », conclue Phillip en cachant son sourire moqueur derrière sa bière.

« Non, je n'aurais pas dis ça... », répond Sally dans un rire à peine contenu.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Greg a toujours eu la fibre paternelle, c'est comme ça. Regarde, personne n'a osé parler pendant son discours ! »

« Bien, je vois que vous avez déjà commencé à boire sans moi, il est temps que je vous rejoigne dans votre ébriété car je me sens seul. », ironise Gregory en posant ses mains sur leurs épaules avant de se diriger vers le buffet si loin, si loin de lui.

Sur le chemin, on le félicite encore et le remercie pour ses encouragements. Lorsqu'il arrive enfin au buffet, il doit toucher la table de ses doigts pour s'assurer que ce n'est pas un mirage. Puis il doit faire un choix entre bière, bière ou bière. Ça sera bière.

Il attrape un décapsuleur et un tour de poignet plus tard, il porte le goulot à ses lèvres et se retourne sur la piste de danse qui s'enflamme un peu plus à chaque seconde.

Mais dans cette pièce immense où la sueur commence à se faire sentir, il y a une chemise bleue à côté de lui qui ne bouge pas, enveloppée autour d'un corps qu'il ne connaît pas. Il tourne à peine la tête et fait ce qu'on lui a appris pendant quatre ans : il inspecte.

Le garçon est jeune, un des « première année » sans aucun doute. Une tignasse brune, manifestement coupée par les mains qu'il cache dans ses poches. Et des _yeux_. Lestrade a déjà vu beaucoup de paires d'yeux dans sa vie, mais jamais comme ceux là. Ils sont d'une finesse sans égale et semblent aussi clairs que l'eau, mais avec les spots lumineux jaune et rouge qu'on a installé, Gregory ne les distingue pas bien.

« Tu hésites ? »

Et la phrase est sortie toute seule, elle est maladroite même mais Greg a eu ce besoin soudain bêtement vital de dire quelque chose pour retenir l'attention du jeune homme, avant qu'il ne disparaisse pour n'importe quelle raison.

« Je te demande pardon ? »

« Entre bière ou bière, tu prendras quoi ? », rit le plus vieux en se rapprochant du jeune homme dont il perçoit enfin la finesse de tout son corps.

« Il n'y a plus que de l'alcool. »

« Bien joué, tu feras un très bon détective. », il ironise doucement, mais le regard dur que lui adresse le plus jeune le calme immédiatement, alors il reprend : « Tu ne prends pas d'alcool ? »

« Non. »

« Ah. Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais ? »

« Un jus de fruit. »

« Okay. Bien. »

Gregory inspecte à la vitesse de l'éclair la table comme s'il était sur la plus importante des scènes de crime et qu'il lui restait huit secondes avant de trouver l'indice qui fera arrêter le plus grand serial-killer de la terre, mais son coeur commence à battre de plus en plus vite et il doit capituler : ne reste que de l'alcool dans cette salle.

Un coup d'oeil à sa droite et il distingue les lèvres du plus jeune s'entrouvrir ; il soupire, il va partir. Tout dans son attitude transpire l'ennui et Gregory déteste ça - ce n'est pas qu'il n'aime pas être près de quelqu'un de mauvaise humeur, mais il n'aime pas le _laisser_ comme ça.

« Viens. »

Le jeune homme le regarde, semble hésiter quelques secondes, et finit par le suivre. Dans le corps de Gregory résonne les basses de la chanson des Backstreet Boys dont on a monté le son, malgré tout couverte par les chants des étudiants, mais il oublie tout ça et pousse la porte à battant et fait découvrir au premier année le long couloir qui amène aux réserves.

Sur le lino, leurs chaussures grincent et c'est tout bonnement ridicule. Le plus vieux s'est retourné plusieurs fois pour sourire au nouveau mais n'a pas pu prononcer un mot. Au-dessus d'eux, les ampoules blanches ont enfin révélé la couleur de ses yeux et le bruit oh-si-peu-viril qu'il a noyé dans sa gorge a été sa seule réaction possible. Ça fait presque deux ans maintenant que Greg regarde les hommes avec un tout nouvel intérêt, mais qu'il soit damné s'il osait draguer un premier année, surtout le soir d'intégration.

Il balaye toutes ces idées de sa tête en fermant une seconde les yeux et les rouvre en même temps que la porte du garde-manger. La pièce n'est pas très grande mais elle sert aussi de chaufferie, alors il y a un ronronnement perpétuel qui étouffe encore plus le son de la soirée qui continue sans eux. Le plus vieux se penche et ouvre un carton rempli de jus de fruit.

« Tu veux lequel ? »

« ... Jus de tomate. »

Greg regarde le plus jeune par-dessus son épaule et sourit ; personne ne demande _jamais_ un jus de tomate.

« Tiens. », dit-il en lui tendant la petite bouteille en verre, avant de passer sa main sur son front et de se chercher à son tour quelque chose à boire pour tenter de rendre la situation moins gênante maintenant qu'ils sont seuls.

Mais même avec un jus d'orange dans la main, tout est juste... bizarre. Gregory aime bien ça. Il prend appui contre une table posée au milieu de la pièce et finit par s'asseoir dessus. Face à lui, nouveau boit lentement son jus rouge sans le quitter des yeux, mais ce n'est pas un regard comme un autre. Pour sûr, ce n'est pas un regard qui veut dire _Embrasse-moi contre le mur_ - et Greg ne sait pas s'il doit en être soulagé ou pas - mais ce n'est pas un regard hautain non plus. C'est un regard indéfinissable et c'est _ça_ le pire. Mais le jeune homme finit par venir s'asseoir à coté de lui sur la table et au moins, ils ne se regardent plus dans les yeux.

« Je crois bien que t'es le premier à ne pas m'avoir félicité pour mon discours. »

« Bien sûr que non, il n'était _vraiment_ pas intéressant. », et la phrase a claqué dans l'air d'une manière si froide que le quatrième année a compris que ce n'était _vraiment_ pas une plaisanterie.

« Aïe. »

« Quoi ? »

« C'était... sincère. »

« Et tu dis 'aïe' quand on te dit la vérité ? »

« Quand elle remet en question mes discours, oui. »

Ils tournent en même temps la tête et se font face ; Greg sourit et l'autre détourne aussitôt les yeux.

« Gregory Lestrade, au fait. »

« Je sais. »

« Et toi ? »

« Moi quoi ? »

« Ton nom c'est... ? »

Le plus jeune semble hésiter - ce qui est extrêmement bizarre - et finit par lâcher avant d'occuper sa bouche avec sa petite bouteille en verre.

« Sherlock Holmes. »

« _Sherlock_. »

« Pas de commentaire. »

« Okay. »

Ils replongent dans le silence comme dans une eau glacée et le plus vieux est traversé par un frisson. C'est définitivement étrange. C'est définitivement plaisant.

« Je vais y aller. », reprend Sherlock après de longues minutes sans parler.

« Ok. », répond Greg en regardant le plus jeune descendre de la table et se diriger vers la porte qu'ils ont laissée grande ouverte. « Bonne fin de soirée, Sherlock. »

Il le regarde se retourner, juste une seconde avant qu'il ne reprenne son chemin dans le grand couloir où ses chaussures font _shrouik-shrouik_. Greg a particulièrement aimé la sensation du mot _Sherlock_ sur sa langue.

* * *

><p>Dans son lit, allongé sur le dos et les yeux grands ouverts, Sherlock scrute le plafond. Tout est noir et blanc ce soir. Un peu comme sa vie finalement. Comme d'habitude, le sommeil est un mirage ; de loin, il le croit possible mais allongé entre ses draps, il a la preuve très concrète que le repos, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Tout ça à cause de son foutu cerveau.<p>

Il soupire tout haut et se surprend à dresser ses jambes sur le mur à sa gauche. Il les tend de plus en plus, tourne son corps et se retrouve avec la tête qui dépasse du lit et tombe en arrière. Il sent le sang monter jusqu'à ses tempes. Il tire un peu plus fort sur ses manches et ferme les yeux.


End file.
